


Magnus Is A  Snore Addict

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's snores, Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus loves the sound, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously it's just fluff, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus can't sleep without hearing Alec snore. He's become a snore addict person.





	Magnus Is A  Snore Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

1:00 am

Magnus stared at the clock

1:15

Magnus glared at the clock

1:30 

Magnus clicked his fingers and the clock was gone

1: 45 (somewhere where the clock went)

Magnus laid beside Alec who was trying to sleep but couldn't. He removed his glamour and tried to relax but still felt restless. No matter how hard he tried... sleep was being stubborn tonight on him. After another twenty minutes of tossing and turning he huffed a breath. Magnus turned his head and stared at the young man infront of him. Alec slept on his stomach, head on his hand and mouth slightly open. Magnus smiled to himself and started stroking the strength rune on his bicep with his finger. Alec's features were soft, relaxed and looked like he had already crossed the bridge between sleep and dreamland.....unlike him

Magnus was missing or rather waiting the sound that usually puts him to sleep. He was waiting for Alec to start snoring. The warlock had gotten used to hearing Alec snore so much now that he couldn't fall asleep without them. Alec's snores were really cute and adorable which according to Magnus sounded like a pup of a large bear

Magnus's hand slowly moved towards Alec's hair, softly running his fingers so Alec could relax even more and maybe start snoring. Alec stirred lightly and moved closer to him, mumbling something about being cold. Magnus chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Alec who partially opened his eyes, yawn escaping from his mouth "What...time is it?" Alec snuggled closer hiding his face on the crook of Magnus's neck

"Ah...I'm not sure probably after two. Sorry I woke you up" Magnus made round circles on Alec's back who's eyes were drooping close but opened them again "Why aren't you sleeping?" 

"I'm waiting for you to snore" Magnus blurted out and Alec tilted his head up in confusion "What?" 

"Snores Alexander. I can't seem to sleep without hearing you snore" Magnus confessed with a pout and now Alec was wide awake. He moved away from Magnus and sat upright rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fisted thumb which Magnus found it adorable "I do not snore"

"Yes. You do"

"I. Do. Not. Snore" Alec furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Magnus sat up and leaned against the headboard "Alexander you do snore...and it's really cute sound just like a bear pup" 

Alec's eyes widened "I do not sound like that! And how do you even what a bear's pup sound like"

Magnus waved his hand "I had my share of adventures. I'll tell you in morning if you sleep and start snoring"

"I do not sound like that!" Alec repeated

Magnus smirked "So you admit that you snore"

"No! And you're are mean Magnus Bane"

Magnus laughed "And you're cute Alexander" 

"I'm a shadowhuter Magnus. I cannot be cute" 

"My cute shadowhuter who snores adorably in his sleep. And look what you've done...You've made me a snore addict person" Magnus sighed dramatically

"Snore addict? Seriously?"

"It's true! I love your snores. They are like a lullaby to me. You've to keep snoring every night so I can sleep peacefully. I do need my beauty sleep Alexander" Magnus said in his serious tone

Alec groaned and laid back down. He hated to admit but he knew.... he snores in his sleep. Jace had told him many times before and even Izzy once told him that she could hear him one feet away from his room. But Magnus said he loved my snores. Had his boyfriend really gotten use to his snores that he couldn't sleep. How extremely heart touching and somewhat was weird to him. He brought a pillow to his face, covering the blush that crept up his cheeks "You're weird Magnus Bane" he mumbled into the pillow 

Magnus chuckled when Alec bought the pillow up to hide his flushed face and he laid back down "Awww.. C'mon don't hide your rosy cheeks from me. Look at me Alexander" he gently pulled Alec's arm and turned him around. Alec moved the pillow away and gazed into Magnus's yellow eyes. Oh he could stare into those eyes forever "Do you mean it? About my... snoring?"

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer "Have I ever lied to you hmm?" Alec shook his head "I know it's somewhat weird but...it's also kinda sweet. No one has ever told me that before. I love you Magnus" 

Magnus smiled broadly placing a kiss on Alec's nose "I love you too Alexander. Now how about we cuddle closer so you can lure me to sleep with your snoring" 

Alec giggled bringing their lips together "Sounds good. Good night"

"Good night Alexander" said Magnus and ten minutes later finally Alec's snores reached his ears and he closed his eyes welcoming a good night sleep.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
